


Always There

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Got the idea from a post on Dean Quotes Facebook page





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in my La-Z-Boy recliner absentmindedly scrolling through tumblr and texting one of my friends. When a certain post caught my attention. 

Stop. Stop scrolling. Stop what you’re doing and listen. You don’t belong here. This isn’t your life. My name is Dean Winchester, and my brother Sam is helping me with this.  
You’ve been stuck in a come for two years now, and Cas thinks he’s finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the impala, and the family business. That’s why we think your obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, Because you realize where you belong.  
Wake up. Please I can’t live without you. Sam can’t live without you. I can’t stand you gone anymore. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I should’ve known, I could’ve stopped this. We could still be together right now. Just please. 

There was no reblog button, No heart to like it. Nothing, it didn’t even look like an ad. I sat there and stared at the screen. Could this be real? It would explain all the dreams I had with extra things the show didn’t show viewers and the strange attraction I felt towards Dean, more than just the fact that he was sexy as all hell. 

I shook my head trying to clear my mind, no way it could be true. I took a quick screenshot of the post and closed out of the app. That was enough tumblr for today. I sent the screenshot to your friend who asked why you were sending her a black screen. How could I see it but she couldn’t. How was that possible?! 

~~~ Dean’s POV ~~~

“Did it work?” I asked as Cas removed his hand from her head. The constant hum of machines has become our normal. 

“I don’t know. We have to wait and see. I could tell she was confused though, hopefully she’ll come back soon.” 

Sam was slumped in his chair by the window refusing to look over at me. He blamed me as much as I blamed myself. I should’ve been there for her, I shouldn’t have let my guard down. 

~~~ {Y/N}’s POV ~~~ 

I had googled random shit for hours and nothing. When I finally gave up and laid in bed it was well after midnight. I closed my eyes to see the same thing I saw every night. 

“Babe! Come here!” Dean’s rough voice yelled from somewhere down the hall. I was in the bunker, wearing in of Dean’s band tee’s and sweatpants. 

“What now?” I asked as I rounded the corner. 

“Happy birthday!” Dean, Sam, and Cas yelled at me. Cake on the table, balloons tied to chairs, and stupid grins on their faces. 

“Guys! Aww, thank you.” I gushed as I hugged each of them and giving Dean a kiss as I kept my arm around his waist. 

We had long since retired to watching movies for the night when Charlie sent me a strange message. 

“I’m gonna go help Charlie with something. She sent me an address.” I said hopping off the couch and going to mine and Dean’s shared room. 

“Don’t go.” His voice was small, totally not normal for him. 

“I have to. She’s my best friend. I’ll be quick. I’ll send you the address and if you don’t hear from me come after me.” I kissed his cheek as I passed him and up the stairs. 

After that everything went fuzzy. 

I always woke up with tears in my eyes and not knowing why. Maybe that message was right, maybe I am a hunter and I’m in a coma. This world was too perfect, even by my standards. I threw on my coat and left my apartment, maybe a midnight stroll will help me clear my head. There was no way it could be real, could it?

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through tumblr till I found the username. I pushed my anxiety aside and sent them a message. 

If this is real, and you know everything about me answer these few questions.  
1\. What’s my middle name?  
2\. What’s my favorite color?  
3\. What was the last case I worked?  
4\. What am I to you?  
5\. Who’s my best friend. 

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and continued walking, I didn’t expect a reply till tomorrow. I turned down my block when I suddenly got the strangest feeling of being watched. I looked around me and saw nothing, I was being paranoid. Or was I? If this Dean guy says he knows who I am then could it possibly be a monster doing this to me. I picked up speed. I could see the door to my building in sight when everything went black.


	2. Always Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts in Sam’s POV

I could see Dean’s phone lighting up with a new notification, he ignored it like normal. I couldn’t see what the notification was about so I didn’t bother to tell him to check it. 

“Cas there’s gotta be something you can do.” His voice was small and tired. 

“There’s nothing I can do. We have to wait on her.” Cas replied. Before Dean could plead anymore Cas left without saying a word. 

“Dean-” I was cut off by the resounding beep of {Y/N}’s heart monitor. Nurses and a few doctors rushed in. A couple of the nurses ushered us out before we could get in the way. 

We anxiously waited in the waiting to hear some kind of news. Dean paced back and forth while running his hands through his hair periodically. 

“Dean, your phone was lighting up with a notification. Maybe you should check it.” I offered gesturing towards his pocket. He nodded his head and pulled his phone out, his face immediately turned pale and his eyes widened. 

“Sammy. She replied.” He sat down in the chair next to me and showed me the message. 

If this is real, and you know everything about me answer these few questions.  
1\. What’s my middle name?  
2\. What’s my favorite color?  
3\. What was the last case I worked?  
4\. What am I to you?  
5\. Who’s my best friend. 

“She’s trying to reach out. It worked.” He smiled for the first time in years. Before I could say anything he began replying to her message. 

1\. Your middle is {Y/M/N}  
2\. {Y/F/C}  
3\. You were workin a djinn case  
4\. My girlfriend  
5\. Charlie is your best friend. 

~~~ {Y/N}’s POV ~~~

Everything hurt. My head hurt, it felt like my heart was going to explode, every inch of my body ached and I didn’t dare open my eyes to add to my misery. I could hear my phone going off from somewhere nearby. I slowly opened one eye and immediately regretted it. I tried to move, to get a bearing on my situation. My arms were tied above my head and there was something sticking out of my arm. 

I slowly opened my other eye and forced myself to deal with the migraine that was beginning. I had to get out of here, I just needed too. I managed to break my right hand free and began working on my left after getting the needle out of my arm. Once free I took in my surroundings, an empty unused warehouse. I quickly grabbed my phone and began looking for a way out. 

I had managed to get lost, I sighed and opened my phone to pull up the map app when the message caught my eye. 

1\. Your middle is {Y/M/N}  
2\. {Y/F/C}  
3\. You were workin a djinn case  
4\. My girlfriend  
5\. Charlie is your best friend

Every answer was correct except, I didn’t know what my last case. If it was a djinn that would make sense as to why my life was so perfect and to why I was in a coma in his world. 

As I stood there staring at the message, a million thoughts and scenarios ran through my mind. I was lost in thought till I heard a loud bang, making me jump out of my skin. I looked around for a place to hide, deciding that the lockers close by was good enough I squeezed myself in and tried to control my breathing. 

~~~ Sam’s POV ~~~

We waited for an hour before anyone came out. As soon as a doctor walked through the door Dean and I stood up.

“She’s ok. We thought we lost her for a moment but, she’s a fighter. She’s stable for now. You can go back in there.” We thanked the doctor and jogged back to her room. Dean took her hand and smoothed her hair out. 

“I’m here baby. Please wake up.”

Seeing my brother like that broke my heart. I watched the scene unfold with a heavy heart. I had to do something.


	3. Always Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts in Dean's POV

I had vaguely heard Sam say something about going to sleep in his bed. I had numbly agreed but kept my focus on {Y/N}. She had gotten paler, her hair had started to dry out, her lips weren’t their normal rose color, and she was always cold to the touch.

“Babe. Please, please wake up. I need you here with me. Two years has been long enough. I don’t know what’s going on in your head but please come back to me.” 

~~~ Sam’s POV ~~~ 

I had searched all over for {Y/N} in this fantasy land of hers. I had even asked some random people if they seen her, even though I knew they weren’t real here. I had managed to make it to an abandoned warehouse, of course the last place I look will be where she is. 

I cautiously walked around looking for her. I had accidentally bumped into a metal table causing it to screech across the floor. I cussed under my breath as I rubbed my leg, I’ll have to look for a bruise later. I heard the faint sound of a door opening and closing. I made my way over towards it. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but I could hear someone breathing. I turned my attention towards the lockers that were sitting in the corner. 

~~~ {Y/N}’s POV ~~~ 

I could see the figure through the slits in the locker coming over to me. I did my best to hold my breath. The door flung open causing me to squeal in fright. 

“{Y/N}, it’s me.” I knew that voice. I opened my eyes to see Sam standing in front of me. I couldn’t stop myself, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. “It’s ok. Let’s get you home.” 

I backed up, everything hitting me all at once. “I can’t leave Sam. I have a job to do.” He gave me a smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

“You’ve been in here for two years. We need to get you home before Dean starves to death.” I shook my head and began digging through the drawers looking for any kind of weapon to use. 

“I have a job to do. I don’t quit a job no matter what the circumstances are. You know that.” 

~~~ Dean’s POV ~~~

Her heart monitor began going crazy, and her body began shaking. I ran out of the room and grabbed a nurse. I wasn’t permitted back into the room, they brought the crash cart and many other machines into her room. I paced back and forth outside her room. 

I glanced up when I heard feet rushing towards me. Sam and Cas were practically running down the hall, both looked flustered and worried. 

“Is she ok?” Sam asked as he got closer. 

“No. She started convulsing and her heart was going up and down. I don’t think she’s coming back.” I replied as I slid down the wall. I placed my face in my hands. How could I have let it get this far. I should’ve pulled the plug when the doctor first suggested it.” He was blaming himself for the millionth time. I tapped his shoulder getting him to look at me, I smacked him across the face as hard as I could. 

“Shut the hell up! You held onto hope this long, hold onto it a little longer. Stop blaming yourself you dumbass.” 

He stared at me in shock as he held his hand over his cheek. 

“Mr. Winchester. You can go in now.” The head nurse said as everyone else cleared out of the room. He ran in there almost falling in his face as he did so. He stopped in the doorway not moving an inch. 

~~~ {Y/N}’s POV ~~~

I smiled at him as he stood there staring at me. His face has turned white, as if he had seen a ghost. 

“Ya gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna give me a hug?” My throat was still burning a little, and hoarse after not talking for two years. He ran and fell partially onto the bed, his head on my chest. 

“I love you! I love you so much. Don’t ever leave me again.” He slightly mumbled into my stomach. All I could do was laugh. I noticed Sam and Cas walk in, I flashed them both a smile before turning my attention to the crying green eyed hunter on my lap. 

“I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.” I said as I smoothed his hair out, he had no product in it which was rare for him. 

“How?” He asked looking up at me with tear stained cheeks. I smiled and shot Sam a look. 

“Your brother. He came in and saved me. As soon as I seen him I remembered everything. We killed the djinn and here we are.” He kissed my forehead and held my hand, he mouthed a thank you to Sam before burying his face in my neck soaking up his time with me. 

I recovered quite quickly thanks to Cas’ healing power. I was home two weeks after waking up. The doctors were surprised at how I recovered so quickly after a two year coma. I had vowed to never work another case without him by my side. That I would only stick to research unless they needed my help. Dean was stuck to my side the first three months I was home, afraid that I would just disappear at any given moment.   
****  
It’s been a year since I woke up out of my coma. It was still weird that my dream reality was where I wasn’t a hunter, but, where I watched them hunt monsters on tv. That they physically weren’t part of my life, that they were nothing but celebrities who didn’t know I existed. Least to say I was happy to be home, with my boys doing what we loved. Not to mention, in a few short months we’d be adding a new member to the family. Life couldn’t be any better, this was my dream reality


End file.
